


It Ain't Easy

by queendander



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Lucio is... confused, Poor thing, Symmetra pretends to know what tf is going on, does she?, uh absolutely NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queendander/pseuds/queendander
Summary: This was bound to happen eventually. Anyone could have, and probably should have, seen it coming. Did they, though? No, they did not. And yet here they are.





	It Ain't Easy

They tumble onto the bed, already undressed, frantic and passionate. Their kisses are biting, and they press into each other hard, more a challenge than a desire for closeness. Nothing about this is tender. Satya straddles Lucio, squeezing his torso with her legs. The air rushes from his lungs for a second, but Lucio is no stranger to being out of breath, and has plenty of capacity. He recovers quickly and digs his finger into the meat of her thighs, sure to leave bruises. She grunts and grinds down into his crotch, hard. He huffs out a breath and sits up, dragging his nails down her legs. 

Satya pushes him back again and he can’t help but stare as she reaches behind her and grabs his cock, already rock hard. After a few strokes, he puts a hand over his face, unwilling to give her the satisfaction of seeing the full effect of her attention. She laughs harshly anyway, knowing exactly what she’s doing to him. He moans despite himself. “Already at your limit?” she asks, bringing his attention back to the moment. “I expected more from you, honestly.”

“Now that’s just not fair,” Lucio grinds out, and bucks his hips up to throw her off her balance. It works, and she pitches forward, giving him just enough leverage to grab her by the waist and flip them over. “Let’s even the playing field a little, why don’t we?” Satya laughs and crosses her arms over her chest, glaring confrontationally.

“If you even think you have a chance.” 

Wordlessly, Lucio raises an eyebrow and smirks. He pushes her legs open with one hand and strokes her slit with the other. After a few exploratory touches, he grinds his thumb down on her clit and circles it slowly. She jerks and looks away, a blush dusting her face. Lucio chuckles and keeps going, before pressing it again and refocusing his attention on her entrance. He massages her pussy lips a few times before pressing his middle finger inside. Satya huffs and widens her legs a little more to allow him easier access. 

“So you like that, huh?” he says, concentrating on the movement of his fingers and rubbing her clit with his other hand. He adds another finger and picks up the pace, and she pants, glaring at him.

“You are… more skilled than I previously gave you credit for,” she concedes, somewhat breathless, before choking on her words as he crooks his fingers up during a well-timed thrust.

“Was that a compliment, Symmetra?” Lucio laughs as he leans down to lick a stripe from her nipple to her collarbone. She groans and grabs the back of his neck as he sucks a hickey into her skin, never slowing the pumping of his hand. 

“I am only being realistic in my assessment of the situation,” she argues. When he eases off of her collar to respond, she pushes her hand between them and grabs his cock again. His eyes widen and his hand stills as she resumes the harsh stroking she had been administering earlier. He furrows his brow and squeezes his eyes shut, breath coming in short pants as she brings him to the edge, before he grabs her wrist and holds her still. 

“Wai-wait, Satya,” Lucio says desperately. “If you keep going…” Before he can continue, Satya reaches to the nightstand and procures a condom. She looks him in the eye and he nods. “Yeah, I… Let’s do that,” he says, and moves to take the condom from her hand. Before he can grab it though, she rips the foil wrapper off and pushes him back. He sits, dumbfounded and hopelessly turned on, as she kneels in front of his cock.

“I am perfectly capable of doing this myself,” she says matter-of-factly as she slowly, achingly slowly, rolls the rubber onto Lucio’s dick. He can practically feel himself twitch as she grabs his member by the base, leans forward, and runs her tongue up its length in one harsh, unforgiving lick.

“Oh, God,” he mumbles as she positions herself atop him, lines him up, and sits down in one swift motion. She leans back, hands on his thighs, and begins to rock up and down, squeezing him almost painfully with every bounce. “Oh, my God,” he says again, and grabs her hips, thrusting up into the tight heat of her core to match her pace.

“You can do better than that,” she hisses, reaching between them to rub her clit furiously in time with their motions. He quickly bats her hand away and replaces it with his own, and she almost squeals. He moans in response and rests his head on her shoulder, neither of them slowing even slightly. 

Their pace is furious, brutal, and it doesn’t take Lucio long to feel himself start to unravel. As soon as he gets close, he pulls Satya to his chest and tips them over. Now on top of her, he begins to thrust twice as hard as he was before, and the groan that comes from his lips is guttural. She grunts, panting as he presses ever closer. “I’m gonna,” he begins, and she nods. “Are you close?” he asks. She grabs the sides of his face and pulls it to hers, lips barely brushing as their breathing turns harsh.

“Make me come, Lucio.” 

He rears forward, up into her, and grinds the meat of his palm down onto her clit. “Okay, baby, I got you,” he replies. After pounding into her a few more times, he can feel her whole body sieze up in pleasurable spasms, and the way she clamps down on his dick brings him over the edge swiftly and harshly. He comes with a shout, and collapses on top of her, panting and sweaty.

After a few breaths, she pushes weakly at his shoulder. “Lucio,” she sighs. He groans and pulls out, taking off the spent condom and tying it before throwing it somewhere in the direction of the trashcan. As soon as he sprawls back out on the bed, she sits up primly and combs her fingers through her hair, attempting to bring order to the sweaty mess.

“So, uh…” Lucio tries. She turns to stare at him and he loses track of his thoughts. “Uh, that was…”

“What did you say to me before?” she asks, eyes piercing into his. He blanches.

“What did I… when?”

“When I told you to make me come. What did you say to me?”

“I…” Lucio racks his brain, trying to remember what he might have said in the throes of passion. He has a moment of clarity and his eyes widen. “Oh, my God.”

“Lucio. Do you have feelings for me?” Satya crosses her arms and turns to look at the blushing man still lying naked on the bed.

“I don’t… maybe? I… maybe,” he sputters and covers his face with his hands. “Oh, man, this was not supposed to happen, I’m so sorry,” he groans. Satya, to his surprise, laughs.

“Interesting,” she says. She turns to pat his cheek and smiles down at him. “We should do this again sometime, Lucio. I had a lot of fun.” She gets up and begins putting her clothes back on. As she leaves, she pauses in the doorway and faces him again. “Thanks,” she says, and then she’s gone.

Lucio sits up on the bed, feeling equal parts sated and confused. He shakes his head, begins redressing himself, and shakes his head again. “Oh, my God,” he says to himself one last time, and then prepares to make the walk of shame to the men’s showers. He needs a good scrub and a good night’s rest, and maybe then he’ll understand exactly what it is that just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my friends was like "theyd have epic hatefucking.......AND EPIC CRUSHES"  
> and so i gave her a gift, and now i'm on AO3, and so i give you a gift  
> the working title was "lol theyre gonna bone"


End file.
